wonder_pets_crossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Pets Park
Wonder Pets Park is a parody of South Park. It features four animals of which represent Stan, Kyle, Eric, and Kenny from the adult comedy show South Park. In this series, Stan is portrayed as a baby mouse, Kyle is portrayed as a rabbit kit, Eric is portrayed as a husky puppy, and Kenny is portrayed as an orange American shorthair kitten. Wendy also appears as a mouse in this, and Butters is portrayed as a canary. These four star in the first season/arc of the crossover show, where Kenny ends up falling in love with Kitty, the kitten from The Wonderpets. However, a little later in the series, it reveals that they ARE the South Park characters transformed. This was due to the villains messing with an ancient relic of which turned the main characters of South Park each into a random animal, erased all their memories except their names and personalities, and transporting them to the location of the Wonderpets. They all also retained memories of South Park and established a new one, Wonderpets Park, but with still no memories of ever being human, however, these memories are restored in the episode Pop Goes Petula thanks to inhaling a scent of which cleanses the mind of any curses. Created by Mary Katherine Dillon, Bella Ferris, and Clare Ruth Gundersen, the creator of Palace Pets: Whisker Haven Adventures and Cheddar and Cheese’s Island. It airs on New Noggin. Characters Main *Linny (Voiced By Clare Ruth Gundersen) Is The Oldest And Leader Of The Wonderpets. *Tuck (Voiced By TBA) Is The Middle Within Age Of The Wonderpets And The Only Boy. *Ming-Ming (Voiced By Mary Katharine Dillon) Is The Youngest And Most Sassy Of The Wonderpets. She Makes Grounded Videos Of Baby And Sophie When They Make Fun Of Her. *Stan (Voiced By TBA) Is A Sweet Black Baby Mouse And The Most Kind Of The South Park Pets, Just Like He Was As A Human. He Is In A Relationship With Wendy. *Kyle (Voiced By TBA) Is A Fiery-Tempered Red Bunny Kit And Has The Biggest Temper Of The South Park Pets, Just Like He Was Before He Became An Animal. *Eric (Voiced By TBA) Is An Aggressive Brown And White Husky Puppy And The Most Evil Of The South Park Pets, Just Like He Was In His Human Life. *Kenny (Voiced By Clare Ruth Gundersen) Is A Shy And Odd Orange And White American Shorthair Kitten And The Most Aware Of His Previous Life Of The South Park Pets. Unlike The Others, He Sometimes Has Flashbacks To His Life As A Human, But He Regards These As Deja Vu. He Also Dies A Lot, Like In The Show. Eventually, He Develops Feelings For Kitty. *Butters (Voiced By TBA) Is An Energetic Yellow Canary Chick And The Most Innocent Of The South Park Pets. He Becomes Good Friends With Ming-Ming. *Wendy (Voiced By TBA) Is An Intelligent Black Baby Mouse And The Only Girl Of The Main Group, Along With The Smartest. Recurring *Kitty (Voiced By Clare Ruth Gundersen) Is The Kitten From Several Animal Years Earlier That The Pets Saved In Italy, Who Has Now Moved To America With Her Parents, And Remeets The Pets At South Park. She Falls In Love With Kenny As The Series Progresses. *Tillie (Voiced by Bella Ferris) Is Ming Ming’s Best Friend. She quit BabyFirst due to being hated on and says swear words when Petula calls her ugly. * * Antagonists *Baby and Sophie (Voiced by TBA and Bella Ferris) *The Anti Wonder Pet League **OOF 171 (Voiced by TBA) **Caillou (Voiced by TBA) **Ruby (Voiced by TBA) **Miley (Voiced by TBA) **Marin (Voiced by TBA) **Shio (Voiced by TBA) *Petula (Voiced by Bella Ferris) *Stupid and Dummy (Voiced by TBA And TBA) Minor * Guest * Trivia *Due To appearing in Under Ollie’s Hole, Ollie will not appear in this series. *Some changes were made to the series in production. The only ones changed were the six main characters of the show, and they basically disappeared from their original location mysteriously. As seen in later episodes, GIANT search parties are sent out to scout out the missing children. Category:Parodies Category:First Part Of The Series Category:Part Of The Main Series Category:First Arc